Enamorándome del idiota
by Mayu Urwen
Summary: Naruto visita un bar buscando distraerse de una mala nota. Lo que no sabía es que ahí estaría un pelinegro irritante...¡Era todo un teme! Sasuke opinaba lo mismo de aquel rubio hiperactivo. ¿Cuánto puede cambiar sus vidas un simple encuentro? SasuNaru. AU.


_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto D8._

Hello! Esto se supone que iba a ser mi "primer lemmon", pero de nuevo fallé failmente LOL. Así que decidí alargarlo más trololol. Espero les guste :B. Ah, no estoy segura si cometí OCC, me avisan por favor D8.

* * *

"Enamorándome del idiota"  
.

Por Mayu Urwen  
.

* * *

Naruto estaba molesto. Había tenido una "pequeña" discusión con uno de sus maestros del Konoha Gakuen. Estaba seguro de que merecía una calificación mejor por su ensayo de: "Las 100 maravillas del ramen". No entendía porque Kakashi-sensei se había reído para luego decirle que tenía que escribir otro.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo mientras pateaba una lata que encontró en el camino, cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención.

No acostumbraba a visitar lugares cómo esos, pero en su berrinche lo único que su mente formulaba era un: ¿Por qué no?

Y así fue como terminó en un bar. Claro, sin saber que era un bar gay.

Aún no estaba seguro si era lo correcto dejar que el alcohol borrara su molestia. Entró con los ojos cerrados, decidido y con una mueca de indignación. Al abrirlos, buscó un lugar vacío en la barra. No se fijó a su alrededor. Grave error.

Por más que quería pedir una bebida fuerte, cuando el que atendía le cuestionó con la mirada que era lo que deseaba tomar, de sus labios sólo salieron tres palabras:

— Jugo de piña.— Y en ese momento se odió a sí mismo. Había sido una mala idea, después de todo.

— ¿Jugo de piña? Hmph, no deberías de estar aquí, dobe.

Naruto se volteó, cabreado. Ignoraba en que momento aquel pelinegro con mirada de superioridad se había sentado a su lado.

— ¿Y tú qué te crees, bastardo? – No estaba de humor para lidiar con un engreído.

El otro ni siquiera se dignó a responderle de vuelta.

—¡Hey, te estoy hablando! –Alzó un poco la voz, no habían pasado ni cinco segundos y esa persona ya le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

—Sí, y yo te estoy ignorando. Usuratonkachi.— Le dio un sorbo a su bebida en una típica pose "cool". A Naruto le rechinaron los dientes.

—¡Si serás cabrón! –Le señaló con el dedo, incriminatoriamente.

—Mi nombre es Sasuke, torpe.

—Grrr…—El rubio gruñía de la rabia, quería darle a ese arrogante una buena lección. Levantó el vaso que le habían dejado y le dio un pequeño sorbo, sin dejar de mirar a su "rival". Lo estaba atravesando con la mirada y lo peor es que el otro ni se inmutaba. Le estaba sacando de quicio.

— ¿No piensas dejar de mirarme, cabezón? No necesito a otra persona más de mi molesto club de fans.

—¡Ugh, teme! ¡Esta si me las vas a pagar! –No le importaba la mirada de los demás sobre él. Lo único que sabía era que el otro era un insoportable.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto, baka?— Le volteó a ver, arqueando una ceja. En su voz había interés, algo que podía apostar a que el otro no notó, ya que no se veía muy observador.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía el nombre de aquel rubio escandaloso.

— ¡Eres un maldito teme!–No podía ignorarlo, nada de él le agradaba. Aunque admitía para sí mismo que sin ese bastardo, estaría sumamente aburrido y probablemente ya se hubiera ido. Ni siquiera llevaba la mitad de su jugo.

—¿Ya te quedaste sin insultos? No me sorprende, idiota. Por cierto…Aún no me dices cómo te llamas, perdedor. — Intentó meter lo último de forma casual, ni siquiera sabía por qué diablos quería saberlo. Aquel rubio hiperactivo le parecía interesante.

Se relamió los labios, ya que los tenía resecos. Y su "acompañante" vio ligeramente embobado sus movimientos. Sacudió la cabeza, recordando que aún no le respondía.

— ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo presidente de Konoha! ¡Recuérdalo para cuando tengas que limpiar el piso de mi casa, Sasuke—teme!

El pelinegro frunció el ceño. Comenzaba a dudar la razón por la cual se había sentado al lado de aquel idiota.

—Tch. No creo que llegues a serlo. –Se encogió de hombros, para luego retomar su posición. — ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, usuratonkachi?

—¿Para qué me preguntas mi nombre si no lo vas a usar, bastardo? ¡Y retráctate! ¡Seré el mejor presidente que toda Konoha haya visto, dattebayo!— Habló con mucho orgullo, como si se tratara de una verdad universal que todo mundo conoce y acepta. Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—Te hice una pregunta, dobe.

— Ah, eso… ¡No te diré! –Hizo una sonrisa maliciosa, sabía que había molestado a Sasuke y eso le gustaba.— ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Qué hace alguien con cara de estreñido en un bar?

—Esto no es un bar cualquiera, Naruto.— Usó su nombre sólo para darle gusto al otro. No había venido a charlar precisamente. Bueno, de hecho estaba ahí porque su hermano lo obligó. Y hablando de Itachi, no lo veía por ningún lado. Más le valía que no lo hubiera abandonado ahí con un montón de pervertidos.

Ya había rechazado a todos los hombres del bar que se le acercaban, no estaba interesado. A todos menos a uno, que estaba a su lado. Podía apostar toda su ración de tomates a que el otro era un total despistado que creía que era un bar cualquiera.

Igual no era del todo su culpa. Cada que un desconocido se le acercaba al rubio, el Uchiha le dedicaba una mirada asesina y el otro salía corriendo. Después de todo, él tenía la atención de Naruto y no pensaba compartirla.

Era algo raro y lo sabía.

* * *

Ya sé, me quedó corto pero no llegaba a mi la inspiración del todo. Quiero que tenga romance y comedia, pero no soy muy buena en eso e_e a ver si logro hacer sonreír a alguno. ¿Reviews?


End file.
